Shenanigans
by Exilo
Summary: Warning, this story contains graphic sexual encounters and inter-species romance. Do not read if you are offended. M/F, Brute/Human, one shot, short.


_Shenanigans_

_An Inter-species Love Story_

In the infinity of the sleep, Lazarus dreamed. Long and deep. Deep and long. Good dreams, in contrast to all the horrors that the war still waged upon him soul. So much pain and agony, but when he dreamed, he could forget it.

Nicole was dreaming as well. Deep. Happy dreams actually. About Lazarus no less. Because she felt so safe around him. A big, strong bodyguard. Yet he was so gentle. With her. Not always, but usually. She woke first. She stirred lightly, with that little pitter patter of her hands on his chest. She stayed near him, because of how warm he was, and she enjoyed simply snuggling into his fur. He felt so good to be near, especially after she had finally convinced him to take a bath.

Lazarus dreamed of warmth. His planet. His mate. Happy dreams, and his happiness started to show. Bit by bit. His furry testicles quivered and tensed, and his heat started to push out of the sheath between his legs. Still a bit groggy, Nicole looked down to see the hot, grey skin pushing its way forward, quivering. Whether it was her drowsy state of mind, or a hungry lust, or a genuine want to be kind to the Jiralhanae, she stretched a hand to the tip and rubbed very tenderly.

In his sleepiness, Lazarus placed a hand at the base of his shaft and started rubbing himself. Nicole had been held up by the throat by that same hand, more than once. She chuckled. She knew how scratchy and rough his palm was. Gently, she placed a hand on his and guided his hand away so it rested on his fury hips. Both hands now, she scooted forward and rested just at his crotch, getting a good handful of the shaft. Up down, up down. She stroked as tender and gentle as she could, but that was mostly out of habit than anything else when she worked her fellow humans. She doubted she was at all capable of hurting him. Even this skin, what should have been most sensitive, was like leather. She bent her head and kissed it.

That woke Lazarus up, as under her, the entire body shivered and with a happy yap Lazarus lifted his head and looked at her. Nicole froze. What she was doing suddenly hit her. Morality and disgust of pleasing a Brute aside, what would he do? He had never hid his discontent for humans. His disgust for her specifically, about how weak she was or tasty she looked. Now caught doing something so sensual and shameful. He brought his hand forward and took her around the head. She thought for sure he would just pop her right there and then, but instead he pushed her. She was shocked and would have pushed away, but instead her head moved forward. Her nose brushed the tip of his heat, and dragged along the thick length until she reached the furry testicles. Lazarus growled something, the meaning of which she couldn't imagine. An instinctual thought of flight came to Nicole, and she tried to push against his thighs. She was scared, or at least confused and worried. But Lazarus still had his grip on her head. He pushed her forward, and her whole face was suddenly buried in his furry testicles.

She couldn't see anything. It was just dark. But the scents were overwhelming. The heat. The fur. The musk. The male. She could barely breathe, and gave a soft, muffled whimper against his balls. She couldn't think. She needed to escape, but his grip was solid. She couldn't hold her breath, and exhaled, and the mass around her shivered and quivered. Her hand slipped on his thigh and brushed his warmth, and again he shook. What he wanted, what it would take for him to let go, suddenly became clear. Ever so slowly, she slid her tongue out and tasted him, moving with whatever slack he possibly offered.

Lazarus relaxed and let go of her. She lifted her head and breathed for all she was worth. "Fuck!" she screamed. "You could have killed me!"

Lazarus' grin was wide and cruel. His hand moved to her, and she took a deep breath, but instead he stroked her very gently. His penis was throbbing before her. She swore, she could hear the pumping blood beneath the thick, thick skin. "Nicole," he said. Gently he pushed her forward. "Please. It's amazing."

She stared, transfixed. She could barely see past the organ, but she knew, she just knew, he was smiling and grinning hungrily. "Just," she started. "Let me go at my own pace."

She took a deep breath. It was amazing, just how big Lazarus really was. The length, the girth. She felt safe with him, but she was also terrified because she knew that if just once he lost control he could crush her. But this. How could she possibly…?

She had started this all for one simple reason. A part of her wanted Lazarus to be happy. He had been kind and protective and caring with her, for the most part at least. He had been sweet and loving. And she had wanted to return that. This time, willing, her nose rubbed against the tip and slide down the long length to reach the two massive, furry orbs, each the size of her head. Again, the smells. She felt light headed and dizzy. There had never been a scent so powerful and penetrating. And it lingered even if she backed away. It dug deep into her olfactory sense and lingered. Pure and natural and far from unpleasant. Appealing on a level that was beyond human. Some urge deep inside her. It called to her. Perhaps so long in a male's presence had sparked the flame inside, it had been so long since she had felt Timothy's warmth, but the scent fanned that fire to the point of boiling. She pushed her nose to the warm musky fur and took a deep breath, learning to tolerate the dizzying strength quickly. Carefully, in long strokes, she slid her tongue over one of the testicles, taking note of how it twitched and quivered. She was vaguely aware when Lazarus began stroking himself. His palm cuddling his long, hard shaft. The stump of his other hand found her head and pushed her harder into the warm mass. She opened her mouth wide as she could and took in a mouthful of the fur. She suckled and kissed it, nibbled on the thick skin, licked in long, long strokes and tasted the oily fur.

The fire in her stomach screamed, hissed and ached all at once. She nearly fell over, holding her stomach. Tears wetted her eyes. She blinked them away. She tried to ease the pain with two fingers between her legs, but it simply wasn't enough. She wanted more. She needed more.

Lazarus still had a grip on her, but he was so lost in the stimulation that he wasn't actually holding her, his arm was simply at her head. She pushed into his balls and just managed to slide down to escape his grip. He groaned sadly, and with her fingers and hands she continued rubbing, and he seemed happy enough. But she wanted more. She needed more. That burning, that hunger. She needed some relief.

On all fours, she crawled up on his stomach and stood, getting a rough footing on the rocky abdomen. Behind her, like a living pillar, his erection lanced out of the forest of pubic fur. Slow and careful, she bent forward to balance with the aid of her hands, and then sat down on his girth.

"Oh god," she muttered, suddenly sitting very rigid and straight. She panted, head rolling to the side and a fleck of drool dripping out of her lips. She clenched her teeth, slowly spreading her legs, wanting him to fill her. It was impossible of course, but by splitting her legs and adjusting every inch, she managed to bring some of his tip into her. She reached down, grabbing the long shaft and stroking the head, scooting on deeper. He was…big. It hurt. But the warmth was so filling. She felt gooey heat seep up into her, and struggled to ride his climax. The spurts felt like a fire-hose between her legs. They were pushing her up. She fell forward, into the warm fur of his chest. Lazarus pumped his erection, spurt after gooey spurt pouring into the air, only to fall down and splash onto her bare back. She panted, moaning as the heat washed over her. It was heavy, and felt like she bathed in motor oil. She didn't have the strength to move, but Lazarus plucked her up and brought her along the fur on his chest towards his face. The warm fur brushed over every inch of her. Nicole didn't have the strength to resist.

His massive nostrils opened and took in the scent of her. She could still feel his heat between her legs, still smell his scent in her nose, and still felt the burning in her stomach. The first time he had licked her, the first time she had felt that long, wet tongue run over her body, she had wanted to scream. But now, his nuzzles and soft licks over her face and chest, they were almost kind. She moaned slightly, feeling the warmth soothe her aching skin. And when his tongue moved lower...

She groaned when his tongue moved between her legs and lapped at the tingling fire. She gripped his head and pushed her groin harder against his muzzle, trying to get his tongue to move deeper. It did in fact. The long, wet thickness slid into her, and again she tensed, falling back and lying on his stomach, on her back. He grabbed her gently and brought her closer, burying his muzzle in her own pubic fur, huffing deeply. Her sweet pleasure.

"L-laz…rrrrus."

On his tongue. His wonderful tongue. She shivered and quivered on the bedding of his chest, panting and clenching her eyes and teeth shut. Finally she arched her back and felt warmth wash over the fire in her stomach. She clenched, every muscle in her body locked.

Like pulling the cork from a bottle, there was a sudden flood that washed over Lazarus's face. The scent of her arousal filled him. The taste. She screamed and begged, and then lay still. Somehow he felt her strained panting, so he knew she wasn't dead. Amazingly, she regained her strength first. Rolling onto her belly, then crawling forward, she finally reached his face and gave his snout a little kiss. Apparently that exerted her, since she suddenly fell onto of him. Weak and nearly dead, she slide along the fur, wetting it, and reaching his side. She clung to him, gripping his fur and scooting close to the warmth. Placing her head on his arm, she slipped into the sleep of satisfaction, and exhaustion.


End file.
